Misunderstood
by YeahI'mWeirdAndILoveIt
Summary: Things will be misunderstood, awkward situations will be gotten into and Yukari will get mad at Junpei. It's Misunderstood!
1. Chapter 1:Easily Tired

_In Tartarus_

*Statuses: Junpei: Tired. Yukari: Tired. Minato: Great. In the midst of a battle with 3 Sky Balances, 2 have been killed, 1 remains.*

"They specialize in Zio attacks but repel wind so be on your guard." said Mitsuru, her voice clear and sharp.

As soon as that was said, the shadow took advantage of the team's distraction and launched its attack unleashing a powerful Zionga on Yukari, exploiting her weakness for one more attack. The shadow prepared for another Zionga that would render her unconscious and severely injured.

"Takeba's in danger!" Mitsuru shouted sounding slightly panicked.

Minato's eyes narrowed as he prepared his attack, he had to time it correctly as there was no way Yukari could take another hit. Jumping forward, he landed a critical hit on the Sky Balance, finishing it just before it could hurt Yukari.

"No shadows remain. Iori and Takeba look tired. Maybe you should return."

Minato turned to his comrades, smiling. "Good job guys, ready to leave?"

Yukari nodded her, turning to Junpei only to see him bent over, huffing and puffing.

"Man, you don't even break a sweat. How do you do it?" he wheezed.

Minato shrugged modestly before teasing lightly "Well, Kendo training helps. Maybe if you got up once in a while and did something, you wouldn't feel so tired." Junpei mock-glared at Minato as Yukari giggled. He kept up the pretence of being angry for a while before grinning. "I'm beat, how about we find the access point and head home."

They started searching, finding a few chests occasionally. "But seriously," Yukari started, "it's like you have endless stamina."

Minato shook his head. "Nah, not really." He said lightly.

"I think we're going to need to do this again a few times before we go any deeper. I mean I get tired so easily compared to you two. It's like you two can only go few inches in here before I start getting exhausted. Maybe I should try a few different positions to make it more comfortable for all of us." Yukari rambled.

*_Silence*_

Junpei whistled. "Didn't realize we were in _that_ kind of relationship. I mean no offence Minato but I don't swing that way and Yuka-Tan, I think we're better off as friends. All in all, I don't think it will work." He finished, looking incredibly remorseful.

On the other hand Minato was trying not to burst out laughing, shaking his head at his friend's stupidity.

_'Yukari is going to murder him when she figures it out. Maybe I should get out of here before she realizes.' _Minato thought, looking between the two juniors.

"What ARE you talking about?" Yukari said confused. Fury slowly settled on her face as she realized what Junpei was impyling.

_'Oh-oh, I better get out of here before she explodes'_ He pulled a trafuri gem out of his pocket and quickly used it, but not before he heard Yukari's furious cry.

_**"STUPEI!"**_

**I hope you found this a little bit funny, if not tell me why in a review (even you do like it please review). It's gonna be things that can be misinterpreted or is straight out wrong :)! I have the most wrong mind out of my friends so a lot of things will be based of things that happened with my friends.**

**Next Chapter : Yukari buys a strange lollipop. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Lollipop

*****Minato and Junpei were waiting outside the Sweet Shop for Yukari who said she was craving some sweets (which of course led Junpei to making jokes about her PMSing. Luckily, he made the joke outside of Yukari's hearing range.) Said girl comes out of the shop, looking slightly confused but happy with her purchase.*****

"So, Yuka-Tan, anything else you want to do or should we just start heading back to the dorm?" asked Junpei who was leaning against the railing alongside Minato.

"No, I'm good" said Yukari shrugging lightly.

They slowly started to make their way back to the dorm enjoying the sunshine and company. Yukari takes out her sweet and points it towards the boys. "Want some, guys?"

The boys glanced at each other, glanced at the sweet and shook their heads. "Yukari-Chan, don't you find anything odd about that sweet" Minato asked softly.

He thought that since Junpei seemed too busy trying not to laugh, he should be the one to question Yukari on her sweet choice. Yukari seemed quite puzzled. "No, why?" she asked, her puzzled expression growing into a more worried expression.

"Never mind, it'd nothing important." Minato said smiling at the girl reassuringly. _'If she doesn't know, then I'm not planning on telling her' thought_ Minato amusedly.

If you were wondering what Junpei was doing at this point, well he was busy trying not to laugh his arse off.

"If you say so." She said glancing at Junpei who looked like he was having difficulty breathing. She opened her mouth but Minato just shook his head. "Why don't you tell me about the sweet" he said with a small smile on his face.

"The guy said it was a new flavour lollipop they were trying out. Apparently it starts off really hard and sweet but then it starts getting more of salty flavour. After a while it's much softer. The guy seemed surprised when I bought it. Kinda strange, huh guys. Guys?"

Minato lost it at the point and both he and Junpei collapsed onto the ground, clutching his stomach.

"You know, I'm not even going to ask." decided Yukari. "I'll just eat my sweet and ignore them" She nodded and decided to try the lollipop. Putting it in her mouth she started to suck it. "Wow this tastes really odd, but it's kinda nice. I might get it more often."

"Pl-Please stop" said Junpei with tears running down his cheeks.

Minato got up and tried calming down. "Hey, what are you laughing at? Seriously what is it?" Yukari was getting slightly distressed and angry that no one was telling her what was going on.

Junpei just about managed to get up and moved over to Yukari who was holding the lollipop in her hand. He leaned over and whispered in her ear then burst out laughing again. Yukari was speechless; her face getting increasingly red. All that was heard for a few minutes was Minato's muffled chuckles and Junpei's loud laughter. Then all of a sudden.

_**"STUPEI"**_

**My whole year group went to Thorpe park as a treat from the school, so me and my friends went into the gift shop which was quite cool. We were wandering around and we saw these big lollipops that said 'Suck up'. That was basically the inspiration for this. Please review!**


End file.
